un, deux, trois
by Moon Waltz
Summary: subuh pertama di bulan desember, Levi mulai mengerti segalanya. [rivetra]. untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. day 1


a/n: untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 1

.

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime  
Demons © Imagine Dragons

 _ **u**_ _n_ _ **, d**_ _e_ _ **u**_ _x_ _ **, t**_ _r_ _ **o**_ _i_ _ **s...**_

.

Subuh pertama di bulan desember,

dua lapis pakaian yang Levi kenakan sudah tak mampu menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat, jadi ia raih _pullover_ rajut hijau dari dalam kloset dan segera beralih langkah ke dapur. Ia menjemput setangkup roti yang dilontarkan pemanggang dengan bunyi denting nyaring, mengolesi margarin di sisi-sisinya untuk yang ketiga kali (ia lupa telah mengolesinya dua kali sebelum menyelipkan roti itu ke dalam pemanggang), kopinya sudah dingin dan telur mata sapinya belum matang benar; ia toh sudah tak peduli soal itu lagi.

Setengah cangkir kopinya yang percuma mengalir di wastafel, membentuk sungai kehitaman tanpa cabang, entah akan bermuara di pembuangan mana. Levi seperti melihat refleksi wajahnya di aliran itu: kelabu pada matanya, kusam pada rambut di atas kepalanya, merah pada jalinan benang _pullover_ nya- lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat seperti kehabisan darah. Cangkirnya meluncur dari tangan, terhempas ke dalam wastafel dan pegangannya patah. Tapi ia terlalu disibukkan oleh usahanya untuk melepas paksa lapisan terluar pakaian yang ia kenakan; seratnya tersangkut dan benang-benang wolnya terurai bebas. Levi bergegas menjatuhkannya ke dalam keranjang sampah.

'Kenapa kau melepasnya? Warna hijau sangat cocok untukmu, Levi- _san._ '

Levi memutar kepalanya dan tubuhnya dan tatapannya (tetapi tidak pernah hatinya, tidak sekarang), untuk kemudian menemukan oranye yang menyambutnya seperti senja, seperti dua senja, sebab ia mendapati oranye itu terpoles tidak hanya di antara helaian rambut, tetapi juga di sepasang mata. Bahunya tiba-tiba mengkaku, tetapi ekspresi yang ia pasang tak berubah barang sedikit saja, mengisyaratkan tanpa suara: _siapa pula yang peduli dengan fashion dan warna._

Ia menyingkirkan cangkir rusaknya; gerakannya tersendat seperti video yang dimainkan pada pemutar yang mengalami gangguan – oh, ya, ya, memang ia yang mengalami gangguan.

 _Dan lagi_ , Levi kembali mengarahkan tatapan pada si gadis yang langkahnya sunyi dan berdiri di sisinya kini, _warnanya sudah bukan hijau, Petra._

* * *

Satu, dua,

tiga butir _percocet_ berpindah dari genggaman, turun bersama air masuk lewat kerongkongan, peristaltik, peristaltik, bunyi napasnya jadi melambat, mengindikasikan obat itu sudah mulai menjalankan fungsinya sekarang.

Sebab di dalam kamar yang penerangannya tak pernah ia nyalakan, Petra malah terlihat semakin nyata, berjalan menujunya dengan rok terusan bunga-bunga krisan dan renda-renda sewarna tulang yang berkibar tiap kali kakinya bergerak mendekat. Pantulannya di-skip cermin rias, tetapi mata kelabu Levi menangkap figurnya dengan sangat jelas.

'Cuaca di luar cerah, kau tahu. Sebaiknya kau keluar rumah.'

Bahkan di antara seribu satu alasan yang membuat Levi menolak paparan udara luar, kehadiran Petra belum termasuk salah satunya (mungkin akan jadi yang ke seribu dua jika ia masih bersikeras muncul di dunianya). Kursinya sengaja ia putar membelakangi gadisnya (pernah), menghadap monitor berpendar yang tak benar-benar ia perhatikan tengah menampilkan apa.

Lengan Petra bergelayut pada lehernya; bukan hal yang tidak biasa, gadis itu sering melakukannya, tetapi untuk yang sekarang sensasinya berbeda, tak ada sensasi sama sekali yang terasa. Seperti udara yang menggantung tertahan, tidak, tidak, salah, tidak seperti itu tepatnya, mungkin seperti hologram, _ilusi_ , tipuan mata yang berusaha menjebaknya.

"Pergilah, Petra," suaranya tercekik, bukan Petra yang mencekiknya, "kumohon."

Lengan itu masih mengapit lehernya.

'Tapi, Levi- _san_ , aku—'

— _ting tong!_

Bel menginterupsi. Levi tidak perlu menyembunyikan umpatannya di dalam hati.

Levi mematikan monitor di depannya, satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang masih tersisa di dalam sana. Ia tak mampu melihat apa-apa, bahkan lengan Petra yang terakhir kali masih bergelayut di lehernya. Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya ia memblokade semua cahaya yang ada dan mengisolasi diri di dalam kegelapan yang sempurna.

— _ting tong!_

Suara bel yang kedua lagi-lagi menginterupsi pikiran-pikiran yang berseliweran di dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak sekali pun berniat bangkit dari duduknya, meski napasnya jadi semakin berat akibat _percocet_ yang ia tenggak terlalu banyak dan suara Petra tiba-tiba kembali terdengar dan ikut pula mengintervensi isi kepalanya.

'Kau tidak membuka pintunya?'

"Biarkan saja." Desibelnya jauh lebih kecil dari suara salju yang menimpa batang pohon di luar sana.

'Kau yakin?' Levi bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, kaki menggapai-gapai kolong meja yang berdebu (ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_ nya dan tak tahu kapan ia bisa menggunakannya lagi), 'mungkin mereka bisa menolongmu...menyelamatkanmu.'

"Diamlah, Petra," ia merasa tak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri, "pergilah."

'Tapi, Levi- _san_ , aku—'

— _ting tong!_

 _Brengsek,_ Levi tak akan membuka pintu-sialan-nya.

* * *

Di luar sudah segelap di dalam, Levi putuskan untuk membuka pintunya yang senyap, keluar menuju parkiran sembari mengenakan jaket beige selutut. Ia mencari, di antara barisan mobil yang memenuhi, ia masih mencari. Bentley hitam metaliknya beristirahat di salah satu sudut parkiran dengan lampu neon berkedip-kedip (ia akan melaporkan masalah ini nanti pada pengurus apartemennya, _well_ , kalau belum ada yang melaporkan masalah ini lebih dulu darinya).

Ia menyalakan mesinnya, dan tepat, tepat ketika mesin mobilnya sudah cukup panas untuk diajak melaju, sudut matanya menangkap si gadis duduk dengan khidmat di kursi sebelahnya. Levi mengencangkan _seatbelt_ ragu-ragu.

'Malam-malam begini kau mau kemana?'

Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu lewat injakkannya pada pedal gas keras-keras, menjalankan Bentley-nya dengan mulus keluar dari area parkiran yang remang.

Pertanyaan kedua Petra adalah, 'kenapa kau mengabaikanku?' dan yang ketiga: 'apakah kau membenciku?'. Ia tidak menjawab untuk yang kedua, dan hanya memberikan gelengan lemah untuk yang ketiga. Mobilnya telah menembus batas perkotaan, masuk ke daerah sepi tanpa pencahayaan gedung tinggi atau bangunan atau bahkan lampu jalanan; mobilnya lurus terus menuju jalan berkelok-kelok, menuju hutan.

'Kita mau kemana?'

"Diamlah," entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia melantunkan perintah itu tetapi tak juga digubris oleh Petra, "pergilah. Kemanapun, pergilah."

'Tapi Levi- _san_ , aku memang sudah pergi.'

Telapak tangan Levi tergelincir keringat di roda kemudi, mobilnya nyaris gagal menuntaskan belokan dan ia terdistraksi oleh jawaban Petra yang tak (ingin) diduga-duganya selama ini.

"Kau apa?"

'Aku sudah pergi,' Petra menjulurkan lengannya pada bahu Levi yang bergetar, Levi tak bisa merasakannya sama sekali, 'seharusnya kau yang paling tahu akan hal itu.'

Levi tak peduli Bentley-nya akan menghalangi pengemudi lain di belakang (lagipula ia sangat yakin tidak ada yang akan melewati jalan ini selainnya), ia menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Ia mencoba memikirkannya dan semuanya jadi terasa masuk akal sekarang. Semuanya. Ia bahkan seperti bisa mendengar bunyi _klik_ di dalam kepalanya.

Tapi ketika semuanya jadi jelas, tidak hanya kepalanya yang terasa sakit sekarang, sesuatu di dalam dadanya juga.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan pergi, Petra. Ke tempatmu."

Ia menjalankan mobilnya lagi dan Petra, Petra membuka suaranya yang imajiner lagi.

'Kau bicara apa? Aku ingin kau tetap tinggal.'

"Tidak bisa," katanya. Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya, sekaligus mengabaikan suara Petra yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Untuk tidak pergi.

Di persimpangan jalan menuju hutan yang lebih dalam, Levi mematikan mesin mobilnya.

'Levi- _san,_ jangan lakukan. Aku sudah me—'

Levi membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menoleh pada figur Petra yang semakin mengabur; ia mematahkan garis di bibirnya, berusaha membentuk senyuman asing yang meyakinkan, "tunggu aku."

* * *

Senternya mengarah pada pohon poplar yang familiar, satu dua tiga ke kanan ia menahan napasnya sembari menimpakan penerangan pada tanah yang terlihat gembur dibanding tanah lain di sekitarnya. Ia berlutut, tanah yang kotor sudah tidak menjadi soal, kemudian menggali dengan tangannya yang bebas; menggali dan menggali dan menggali hingga menemukan bunga-bunga krisan bernoda kecoklatan dan renda-renda yang tak lagi sewarna tulang.

* * *

Gerakan tangannya melambat ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tetapi, sebelum ia menyelesaikan apa yang ia lakukan dan hendak memulai apa yang ia rencanakan, muncul cahaya-cahaya lain yang menghujaninya dan sosok-sosok lain yang menyergapnya.

"Polisi!" Levi tidak terkejut ketika matanya disilaukan bukan hanya oleh cahaya dan suara-suara teriakan yang menggema, tetapi juga oleh lengan dingin yang kini bisa ia rasakan di dalam genggamannya. "Angkat tangan!"***

 **.**

 **.**

 **- _fin_ -**

* * *

a/n(2): catatan tambahan ini ditulis untuk menjelaskan lagu yang dijadikan sebagai tema dan hubungannya dengan plot. Imagine Dragons menurut saya cukup subtle dalam menyampaikan makna lewat lirik-lirik lagu Demons ini. Saya mendapat dua interpretasi lagu tersebut dengan bantuan mv-nya, yaitu, (1) demon di sini berarti depresi, kelemahan, insekuriti yang dimiliki setiap orang, baik terlihat jelas atau tidak; (2) demon juga saya interpretasikan sebagai rahasia yang ditutup-tutupi dan berusaha disembunyikan dari orang banyak. saya menggunakan interpretasi yang kedua untuk plotnya.

terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyimak hingga akhir.


End file.
